Mi kagome
by TLAP
Summary: Tenemos una 2 oportunidad y di la tenemos sera como pensamos que sería por piedad leanla. Cap.5! :
1. Chapter 1

SIN ANIMOS DE LUCRO. NI INUYASHA NI LOS EL RESTO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL FIC …

Había pasado 2 años. Se podrá decir que todo seguía igual, la única diferencia (para molestia de nuestro querido hanyou) era que Kagome iba más seguido a su época.

Kagome y Sango estaban en las aguas termales dándose un buen y merecido baño.

-Bueno Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- cuestionó Sango con curiosidad y motivando a Kagome de que le contara el "asunto importante" del que tenían que hablar, según había dicho ésta días atrás cuando había llegado de su época.

-Lo que te voy a decir únicamente va a quedar entre nosotras dos.- dijo Kagome mirando a Sango fijamente.

Sango asintió.

-Bueno, como tú sabes, yo he estado yendo a mi época muy seguido, la razón es que me encontré un viejo amigo y he estado saliendo con él. Al principio como amigos, aunque el quería ser más que eso, pero hace poco el me pidió ser su novia y…….. pues yo….acepte.

Sango se sorprendió por el comentario de su amiga.

Al notar que Sango solo se limitaba a observarla sin comentar nada, Kagome continúo contándole.

-Bueno -suspiro- yo me reencontré él y bueno, hace tiempo que empezamos a salir, no te había dicho nada por que no sabía si era algo serio o iba a ser algo pasajero; bueno, lo que te quiero es decir es que hoy voy a salir con él en la noche.

Sango la miraba sorprendida, pero feliz de que su amiga estuviera saliendo con alguien y más si ella era feliz. Se quedo callada un momento y luego dijo:

-Oye Kagome, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí, claro, dime.

-Ahmmm, ¿Y que va a pasar con Inuyasha, ya no sientes nada por él?

-Pues, supogo que todo va a ser igual, al fin y al cabo, él y yo no somos nada mas que amigos y pues yo hasta hace poco lo amaba, pero me di cuenta de que él solo me veía como una amiga y que si lo seguía amando iba a salir muy lastimada, además con el tiempo, no sé, las cosas cambian, a veces para bien y a veces para mal y creo que la decisión que estoy tomando es una buena decisión. Además Inuyasha…….

**CON INUYASHA Y MIROKU**

-Achuuuu!

-Inuyasha creo que te estas enfermando, ves eso te pasa por olvidarte de Kagome e ir a visitar a Kikyo en las noches cuando crees que estamos dormidos, que bueno que Kagome no se da cuenta por qué si ya la hubieras lastimado. – Shippo con una voz de reproche.

-Awwww…..! Le voy a decir a Kagome cuando vuelva que me pegaste, ojala te mande al suelo! - dijo sobandose la cabecita por el golpe recibido y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Feh, eso te buscas por meterte en asuntos que no te incumben. Diciendo esto Inuyasha se levanto y empezó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque. Realmente necesitaba relajarse y pensar.

**CON KAGOME Y CON SANGO**

_Para bien y a veces para mal y creo que la decisión que estoy tomando es una buena decisión. Además Inuyasha……._

-Él tiene una promesa con Kikyo, además no solo su promesa los une, él ama y…. yo no debo interferir en los sentimientos y menos confundir a Inuyasha. – Kagome hablo con voz suave pero clara.

-Además mis sentimientos…. Ya no siento lo mismo por Inuyasha, lo quiero mucho, pero lo quiero como mi amigo que es lo que es.- continuó diciendo Kagome.

-Bueno, y dime ¿como es?

-Bueno, físicamente él es muy guapo, tengo que admitirlo, aunque tú me conoces y sabes que a mi no nunca me ha importado el físico. Bueno es….-suspiro-.. .su cabello es de color negro, sus ojos son verdes con café, su estatura, bueno él es más alto que yo, yo le llego a los hombros, su aspecto físico es normal, ni flaco ni gordo, pero si tiene sus músculos marcados…-dijo recordando como era.

Sango le dio una mirada pícara.

Kagome se sonrojo al notar la mirada que le había dirigido Sango, así que se apresuró al decir:  
-lo sé por que lo he visto sin camisa porque a veces hemos nadado en la alberca que él tiene en su casa.- terminó de decir.

Sango le siguió mirando por lo que Kagome retomo la conversación.

-Como te decía… su actitud es distanciada de los demás, no se lleva bien con su papá…hmmm…- Kagome se quedo callada un momento pensando en él. - ¿Qué más te puedo decir?

-Kagome y bueno dime, ¿Cómo te reencontraste con él?

-Ah, bueno, ¿te acuerdas que hace tiempo me fui a mi época y se suponía que solo iba a estar un día y me quede tres?….- comenzó a decir sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

**+ FLASH BACK +**

_Estaba cansada, lo único que quería era pensar acerca de sus sentimientos y en SU propia casa no había podido encontrar esa paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba._

_Al ver que no podría conseguirlo -gracias a Sota, ya que había invitado a sus amigos a jugar nintendo, por lo cual cada vez que mataban al monstruo, que ganaban o perdían; gritaban- salió de su casa a caminar a un parque._

_La familia Keisho era una de las mas ricas en Tokio tenían empresas por doquier_.

_Kagome siguió caminando hasta llegar a unos columpios, se subió a uno. Sonrió. Recordó cuando era apenas una niña y jugaba con sus amigos en ese parque antes de llegar a su casa. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no venía al parque?, desde hacía casi 2 años, cuando había venido con Inuyasha. - Suspiro- Los viejos tiempos._

_De pronto sintió como algo la tomaba del hombro._

-Aww..-dijo mientras se sobaba la mano. Del susto se había caido del columpio.

_-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo al hombre que tenía enfrente_.

_El se limito a ignorar la respuesta para decirle:" ¿Se encuentra bien?", mientras estiraba un brazo para ayudar a levantarla._

_Kagome se le quedo mirando, le parecía conocido pero, ¿de donde?. Aceptó la ayuda para levantarse, pero sin despegar la vista de ese hombre. Esos ojos…_

_El joven la miro. Viendo que Kagome solo lo veía le dijo con una sonrisa: "Mucho gusto, soy Tumiko, Tumiko Keisho"._

_  
Kagome escucho atentamente sus palabras, pero no podía ser el se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar desde que tenia 9 años, o ¿no?_

–_¿Tumiko?- susurro no podía creerlo se veía completamente diferente._

_Cuando él era pequeño tenía el cabello más despeinado que nada, usaba unas enormes gafas además de que era mas chaparro que ella y ahora se veía bien no solo bien ... se veía guapísimo era mucho mas alto que ella, le sacaba como una cabeza y media._

_Tumiko solo se limito a sonreírle, Kagome pego un gritito de alegría y sorpresa y se tiro a sus brazos._

_-¿Ahora quien es la enana?- le dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro viendo a Kagome._

_-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?- le preguntó Kagome, aún abrazandolo._

_-Hace algunos días. Iba pasando por el parque. Y recordé los viejos tiempos y te ví y me acerque ¿recuerdas que jugábamos aquí cuando éramos niños?_

_Sí- le respondió con una sonrisa separándose de el. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar las veces que jugó con él? Nunca olvidaría los regaños de su madre al llegar a su casa llena de barro o con el uniforme roto de cuando habían intentado trepar un árbol.  
Una pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?_

-_Kagome se quedo pensando, no tenía nada que hacer, además en su casa no la necesitaban y apenas estaba oscureciendo y era un viernes. Ademas, no sabía cuando lo iba a volver a ver._

-_Sí- le contestó con una sonrisa._

_Tumiko le sonrió. Y empezó a caminar detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y tomarla de la mano para seguir caminando juntos_

_---.---.---.---.---.---._

_El calor de verano entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba sentado en una esquina del dormitorio abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo. El cuarto olía a ella, su aroma le encantaba -sonrío- como pudo confundir a Kagome con Kikyo, sí, eran muy parecidas, pero totalmente diferentes. _

_Sus hermosos ojos color ámbar entre abiertos, observaban el piso, dejo ir un largo suspiro._

_-Kagome- susurro- pensó en ella._

_Era doloroso recordar su niñez, siempre había estado solo. Siempre hasta que llego Kagome. Gracias a ella tenía amigos como Sango, Shippo y el pervertido del monje Miroku. Kagome siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, lo curaba, lo acompañaba, le preparaba comida, lo que mas le gustaba, le regalaba una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se la daba con tanta sinceridad, la alegría que causaba en todos…_

_Inuyasha sonrió al recordar aquel día en que se conocieron._

_-Kagome...-_

_Inuyasha salió de la casa de Kagome, volvería por ella mañana. Kagome se había salvado de irse ese día._

__

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, los pájaros cantaban despreocupados sobre las ramas de los árboles del templo Higurashi._

_-Mmm…-dijo Kagome -se tenía que levantar aunque todavía era relativamente temprano, ya que iban a dar las 12 pm., no quería hacerlo pero tenía que continuar con los deberes de la casa._

_Bajo y le preparo el desayuno a su hermano Sota y después se dedicaron a hacer sus deberes._

_Kagome escucho el timbre sonar ¿pero quien podrá ser? pensó que probablemente era el cartero o vendedores. Por un momento había imaginado que podría ser Inuyasha pero al instante esa idea de que fuera el se desvaneció al recordar que el entraba por su ventana. Camino hacia la puerta con la escoba en mano y la abrió._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_-¡Owww! ¡Eso duele Kaede!- gritó Inuyasha tratando de alejarse del pedazo de planta con mezcla que quería poner en su ojo  
_

_-¡Te estas comportando peor que un niño Inuyasha! deja de moverte- dijo Kaede harta de intentar lograr que Inuyasha se estuviera quieto. Por fin pudo obligarlo a sentarse y ponerle la planta con mezclas sobre la herida._

_¿Cómo había acabado con un moretón en el ojo?  
Fácil, había "practicado" en la mañana cuando todos dormían con un monstruo y este le había golpeado. El monstruo era no más de su tamaño pero tenía una agilidad…_

_-Eres una salvaje! –gruño-_

-Eres un maleducado!- contesto Kaede molesta

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_-¡Kagome abre la puerta!-_

_-¡No, ve tu Sota, estoy ocupada!-_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Kagome no quiere abrir la puerta!-_

_-Hija abre la puerta, yo estoy ocupada cocinando-_

_-¿Por que siempre yo?- suspiro Kagome bajando las escaleras_ _hacia la puerta._

_-¿Tumiko?- exclamo la joven sorprendida y algo extrañada de verlo ahí, en su casa._

-¡Hola Kagome!- la saludo contento y con una sonrisa. _Traía una rosa en su mano  
-Es para ti-_

-Kagome sonrió - ¡gracias!- le dio mucha pena, estaba en su peor ropa y tenia un paliacate en la cabeza.

_-Estaba realmente exhausta todo el día se la había pasado arreglando pero Tumiko se veía guapísimo parecía modelo, usaba unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con rayas verticales azul claro._

Mientras, Tumiko la vio. Kagome esta hermosa, traía unos jeans algo gastados, una camisa de tirantes, el cabello recogido por un paliacate y estaba descalza; lo que hacía notar aun más la diferencia de estatura entre ellos.

_-¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunto apenada_  
_  
-Gracias- Tumiko entro a la cálida casa._

_-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- le pregunto amablemente_.

_-Si, muchas gracias-_  
_  
-Bueno pasa a la cocina..!Sota, ya esta lista la comida!-grito repitiendo las palabras que su madre había dicho minutos atrás._

_Sota bajo corriendo las escaleras_

Sota miro interrogante a Tumiko, pero luego ya preguntaría._ Ahora alimentarse era su prioridad._

_Unas horas mas tarde Tumiko y Kagome subieron a descansar un poco a su habitación. _

_Ambos estaban en la cama acostados boca arriba._

Tumiko volteo a verla, y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

_-Ja,ja,ja ya detente- decía Kagome entre risas._

_-No, es gracioso verte cuando te hacen cosquillas. Además si quieres que te deje de hacer cosquillas quiero algo a cambio._

_-No es gracioso!-_ _dijo mientras luchaba por respirar_

_-Si lo es- le respondio éste tambien entre risas._

_-No es gracioso pero ya acepto ja,ja,ja!- dijo mientras intentaba respirar calmadamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se reía tanto._

_-Si lo es y lo que quiero es….._

_Sus rostros estaban casi tocándose -Esto- susurro, el corazón de Kagome se acelero al sentir como los labios de Tumiko se pegaban a los suyos._

_La joven se dejo besar, los ojos de Tumiko estaban cerrados y ella hizo lo mismo. Kagome recordó como fue el día en que se habían conocido. Justamente había sido en el parque, pero ellos se habían conocido por la madre de éste y la de Kagome, que habían sido compañeras en la secundaria y al encontrarse no pudieron evitar intercambiar chismes. Y así, se fueron viendo hasta que se convirtieron en amigos._

_La lengua de Tumiko se movía por toda su boca, sentía una extraña pero dulce sensación al sentir como sus lenguas se tocaban y provocaban una especie de toque eléctrico_.

_Kagome se tuvo que separar para tomar un poco de aire.  
Tumiko solo regreso a su antigua posición._

_La joven estaba realmente sorprendida nunca pensó que la iba a besar pero la verdad es que le había gustado esta experiencia_.

_Cuado la volteo a ver, Kagome se puso más roja que un tomate ¿en verdad se habían besado?_

_Su corazón no dejaba de latir. Se quedo observando el fino pero masculino rostro de Tumiko, éste después de acomodarse se había quedado dormido. Se veía tan lindo descansando._

Continuara……..

¡Hola! Espero que estén súper bien y pues, aquí reportandome. Este cap. Ya tenía algo de tiempo pero le hice algunos arreglos de redacción.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Tlap


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome desperto. Había dormido muy bien, todavía redordaba el beso que se había dado con Tumiko.

Él se había ido alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, ya que cuando se besaron, él la abrazo y se quedaron dormidos en segundos.

Era sorprendente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK  
(Seguimos en el mismo flash back, solo que aquí Kagome recuerda que pasó después del beso).

-¿Kagome?

-Uhmm..

-¿Te gusaría salir mañana?

Kagome recordo que tenía que volver a la época antigua. Miro a Tumiko y suspiro.

-Lo siento no puedo -fue capas de decir. Realmente le hubiera gustado salir con él, para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó. ¿Acaso se había molestado por haberla besado? ¿O no le había gustado el beso?

Kagome penso que si le decía que podía volver en el tiempo, iba a pensar que estaba loca, así que se limito a decirle un:

-"No se".

Tumiko la miro, tenía que reconocerlo, "su amiga" no era una niña, era una mujer y muy hermosa por cierto.

Sonrio al recordarla cuando eran niños. Se acerco a su boca y la beso nuevamente.

-Vamos puedes confiar en mi, me puedes decir lo que quieras, ¿o acaso no me tienes confianza?.

Claro que le tenía confianza pero no le quería contar porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar.

-Kagome….

Kagome se quedo callada un momento.

-Esta bien, te voy a decir porque no puedo ir contigo, pero me tienes que prometer que no vas a pensar que estoy loca ni le vas a decir a nadie.

-Te lo prometo. –contesto seriamente ante las palabras serias de Kagome se había incorporado y la miraba atento.

Agarro aire, tenía que confiar en el.

-Todo comenzo cuando cumpli 15 años………

Siguió relatando todo lo que había pasado y cuando acabo se hizo un silencio.

Tumiko la miraba, su rostro mostraba paz, no había rastro de mentira y él la conocia muy bien y sabía que ella no le iba a mentir.

-¿Entonces tienen que derrotar a.. Naraku?

-Sí

-¿Y que va pasar cundo lo derroten?

-Todo va a volver a la normalidad yo creo.

El silencio reino unos momentos hasta que Tumiko hablo.

-¿Entonces mañana vas a ir a la época antigua?.

-Si - Kagome lo volteo a ver y lo abrazo. Estaban acostados en la cama.

Tumiko suspiro y le dijo divertido, acariciandole el rostro a Kagome: '¿Y que vamos a hacer contigo eh?"

A los pocos instantes le empezo a hacer cosquillas.

- No, no, jajajaja, para por favor.

-Ya sabes el precio Kagome

-Eso es……jajajaja trampa, no se…… jajaja vale.

-Claro que se vale.

-No, bueno si no me das lo que quiero……..-decia divertido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien, esta bien, accedo a darte lo que pides.

Tumiko en las cosquillas poco a poca había quedado encima de ella, Kagome solo lo miro y lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso.

El beso fue dulce, con sentimientos, sincero, en un momento llego a ser apasionado, pero le fueron bajando la intensidad ya que Tumiko le había dicho a Kagome que el jamas la iba a obligar a hacer algo que ella no quisiera (excepto los besos cuando le hacía cosquillas).

Se quedaron así un momento, ya era de noche (aclarando dudas, esto paso la noche que Inuyasha la fue a buscar y luego de pensar en ella se marcho a la otra epoca)

Después de muchos, pero cortitos besos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Continuará ……..

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por el apoyo. Espero que les este gustando el fic.  
_______________________________________________________________

-Kagome…………- Inuyasha estaba sentado a lado del pozo esperando la llegada de Kagome.

-Inuyasha, tranquilo, la srta. Kagome ya debe de venir, además apenas es la mañana, deberías de aprender a relajarte.- dijo el monje Miroku que estaba cerca de Sango

Plaft!

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Miroku que tenía una marca roja en la mejilla, y… a una Sango…….. furiosa por así decirlo.

-Haaaaaaa usted es un pervertido ¡nunca va a cambiar!. Mejor me voy a la aldea donde voy a estar lejos de "ciertas personas"- decía Sango totalmente roja, pero del enojo.

-Ja, nunca va a cambiar el muy mujeriego pervertido- decía mientras se iba.

-Ahhh- suspiro Miroku.

-Tu te lo buscaste- le contesto Inuyasha un tanto divertido. Volvió a su antigua posición. Su rodilla pataleaba desesperadamente el suelo.

-Inuyasha si sigues haciendo eso vas a hacer un agujero.- le dijo Miroku al notar lo desesperado que se encontraba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha solo lo volteo a ver, iba a contestestarle cuando un olor captó toda su atención.

Kagome había vuelto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Acaba de brincar hacia el pozo cuando recordo que había estado con Tumiko después de haberse bañanado. ¿Inuyasha notaría el olor de él en ella? Se pregunto mientras recordaba el buen olfato de éste.

-Hay espero que Inuyasha no note el olor de Tumiko sobre mí.- decía Kagome murmurando para sí, y, para su suerte sin ser escuchada por nuestro adorado hanyou. Ademas no tenía por que tenerlo impregnado, solo se habían besado y se habían dormido juntos (no lo mal piensen)

Al recordar los besos y que durmieron juntos, Kagome se puso colorada.

Aún sonrojada intento salir del pozo, cosa que se le hacía un poco difícil gracias a la cantidad de cosas que traía.

Cuando iba saliendo del pozo, sintio como unos fuertes brazos la ayudaban a salir.

Se vio reflejada en unos ojos dorados que la veían fijamente.

Miro a Inuyasha mientras acababa de terminar de salir del pozo, veía como Inuyasha le reclamaba que se había tardado mas de lo que le había dicho…empezó a dejar de ponerle atención cuando noto algo.

Ya no sentía lo mismo. Apenas iba pensando ¿Por qué?, cuando una voz infantil la saco de sus pensamientos.

Kagome!- salto Shippo hacia ella.

-Hola Shippo- saludo alegremente, pero todavía un poco colorada.

-¿Oye Kagome te sientes mal? – Inuyasha

-No, ¿por?- miró a Inuyasha notando por primera vez que éste tenía el ojo morado, pero decidio no preguntar por eso.

Es que estas roja.

-Ahhhhh, no, no, no te preocupes- le dijo sonrojandose más por ser descubierta.

-¿Y Sango?- pregunto al no ver a su amiga.

-Ella te estaba esperando, pero se fue enojada por que Miroku……….

-Jem, creo que lo mejor es regresar a la aldea- se apresuro Miroku a decir al notar que shippo estaba dispuesto a contar lo sucedido, tapando la boca de Shippo con su mano.

El camino a la aldea fue silencioso exceptuando todo lo que shippo contaba sobre lo que había echo mientras Kagome no estaba.

Inuyasha iba de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a Kagome.

Tenía algo. Lo notaba. Tenía algo, solo que no sabía que.

Continuará………..


	4. Capitulo 4

_El camino a la aldea fue silencioso exceptuando todo lo que Shippo contaba sobre lo que había echo mientras Kagome no estaba._

_  
Inuyasha iba de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a Kagome._

_  
Tenía algo. Lo notaba. Tenía algo, solo que no sabía que._

-Y pues, regresé aquí. Y todo siguió normal, bueno, me refiero a que cada vez que regresaba a mi época, lo veía, y así empezamos a salir hasta que acepté ser su novia.- terminó de explicarle a Sango.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Creo que ese día empecé a darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos habían cambiado, mas bien, a preguntarme que sentía por Inuyasha- dijo Kagome algo pensativa-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha solo volteo a ver a Miroku cansadamente

-Dime- dijo en un tono algo gruñón.

-¿No sientes a la srita. Kagome algo diferente?

Inuyasha lo había notado, pero había decidido ignorarlo, empezó a recordar los últimos días. Ahora que Miroku le preguntaba, si lo pensaba un poco, si, había algo diferente en ella.

Últimamente estaba algo...distraída, además, a veces sonreía de una manera en la que antes...esa sonrisa era para él.

-Si, un poco- dijo en un suspiro

-Y no crees que la razón es por que…-no termino de decir la frase al notar que Sango y Kagome se acercaban.

-Veo que ya regresaron…-comenzó a decir el monje.

Sango lo miro interrogante hasta que una vena comenzó a notarse para gritar:  
"¡Monje pervertido!", el cual fue seguido de una sonora cachetada.

Sango que se había acercado a la fogata, se habia agachado, lo cual, había ocasionado que el monje no pudiera resistirse a ciertas "tentaciones".

Kagome miró divertida la situación. Sabía que un día terminaría esto y sabía también que le iba a doler dejar a los amigos que había hecho en esa época.

Suspiro para después dejar una triste sonrisa. No debía de pensar en eso. Al menos, no todavía.

Inuyasha al oír el suspiro volteo a ver a Kagome. Se veía…diferente. Vio como traía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, su uniforme estaba siendo sustituido por unos pantalones cortos y en lugar de ver su antigua blusa ahora traía una blusa de manga corta y unos..tennis (recordando la palabra que Sota le había enseñado tiempo atrás).

-Kagome…-empezó a decir

-¿si?- le replico ésta

-¿Por qué ya estas usando eso y no tú uniforme?-preguntó

Pudo notar como Kagome se quedaba paralizada unos momentos para continuar guardando lo que había usado mientras se bañaba.

Despues de unos momentos, mientras sacaba lo que iban a cenar, Kagome le respondio: "ya salí de vacaciones en la escuela, así que..pues, no se..", mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, habían ya pasado unas cuantas semanas de que kagome había regresado (y en la que ésta no había dicho nada a los demas-salvo Sango- sobre su novio)

-Arggggg…Kagomeeeee-grito

Ésta solo lo miro seriamente.

-Inuyasha, llevamos semanas buscando los fragmentos, quiero regresar a mi época.

-No-respondio obstinadamente.

Kagome lo dedico una última mirada, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar, a lo que precipitadamente Inuyasha se levanto y comenzo a seguirla mientras decia: " ¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?

-Facil, a mi época.

-Te dije que no ibas a ir Kagome- replico

Kagome se detuvo en seco, ya habían llegado al pozo.

-Anda Inuyasha…mira, que te parece si solo voy tres dias

Inuyasha le dedico una mirada antes de decir:  
"esta bien, pero solo tres días eh…"

Kagome dejo escapar un pequeño gritito para después decir "gracias Inuyasha", el cual fue seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

Inuyasha abrio los ojos al sentir el beso, se toco la mejilla donde el beso había sido dado. Busco a Kagome con la mirada para descubrir que ésta ya se había marchado.

/////&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llego a su época directo a marcarle a "Tak" como ella le decía de cariño a su novio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gracias a que se encontraba de vacaciones en la escuela, o mas bien, a que se suponía que ya entraba a universidad _(se suponía porque no creía entrar hasta que acabaran de recolectar los fragmentos, ya que iba a tener que faltar mucho a clases y pues, la universidad a la que iba a entrar no era gratis precisamente, por lo cual había decidido esperar unos cuantos meses a ver que pasaba_) Kagome había estado casi todo el tiempo con Tak. Se podía decir que se la "vivió con él" ya que nada mas terminaba de desayunar (y algunas veces ni eso por que Tak iba a desayunar a su casa o ella iba a desayunar con él) y regresaba hasta entrada la noche.

-Hayyy…-suspiro Kagome

-¿Qué pasa pequeña brujita?- le dijo entre risas Tak

-¿Brujita?-repitio Kagome, levantando el entrecejo. Hubiera sido normal si le hubiera dicho "princesa, amor", o cosas que se dicen los novios, pero ¿brujita?

-Si…-respondió este al tiempo que se acostaba a lado de kagome –es que…me tienes hechizado- confeso viendo al techo.

Kagome se paralizo al oír eso, para después sonreir.

Se volvio para apoyar a cada lado del cuerpo de Tak un brazo para poder besarlo estando sobre él.

-Kagomeeeee….- se oyo un grito

Kagome abrio lentamente los ojos y vio fijamente a Tak, para después hacerlo nuevamente-solo que molesta- hacia la puerta.

-…dice mamá que bajen a cenar- termino de decir Sota.

Kagome suspiro para comenzar a levantarse

-Ven, vamos…-dijo ésta al tiempo que estiraba un brazo hacia Tak

//((((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ésta era la tercera noche y última noche que Kagome estaba en su época se recordo Inuyasha.

Miro indeciso el pozo ¿ir o no ir?.

Recordó como hacía algún tiempo la mamá de kagome le había dicho que podía ir cuando quisiera-y que-ademas, estaba invitado a las comidas.

Se lanzo al pozo para después entrar al cuarto de kagome, donde esperaba encontrarla. Se detuvo unos momentos hasta que su olfato captó el olor de la comida.

Bajo y fue hacia la cocina, en la cual se encontraba ya lista la mesa y donde tambien se encontraba el abuelo y sota ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares y la madre de kagome terminando de cocinar.

Busco con la mirada a kagome pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un feliz:

-¡Amigo orejas de perro!

Inuyasha sonrio. Ya se había acostumbrado a oir eso por parte del hermanito de kagome.

Al notar que buscaba a "alguien", sota le respondio:  
"mi hermana no esta"

-¿en donde se esta?-pregunto

-Kagome fue a comprar unas cosas, Inuyasha. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a cenar.

Inuyasha se sentó y empezó a jugar con Buyo. Escucho unas risas seguido del abrir de la puerta.

-Gracias kagome- dijo su la mama de su hija al recibir las compras

-de nada mamá-contestó con una sonrisa.

Vio como kagome se sentaba y…después noto a alguien mas.

-Kagome..-dijo

Kagome lo miro sorprendida, su sonrisa cambio, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Inuyasha…-comenzo a decir-

-Vamos, al rato hablan, ya esta lista la cena.

Al notar que el "tipo" seguía agarrando de la mano a kagome y que se sentaba a lado de ella, sintió como la sangre corría mas rápido por sus venas. ¿acaso por "ese" kagome había querido venir?

-Kagome…-comenzo a decir.

-¿si?- le respondio ésta al pasarse la comida

-¿Quién es él?- refieriendose al tipo que se encontraba a lado de kagome.

Continuará….

Bueno, aquí TLAP reportandose. Hize unas mini-modificaciones a los otros caps. Jejeje

Espero que les este gustando el fic! Cuidense.

Este cap. Va dedicado a "Angy Roose"!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

_Al notar que el "tipo" seguía agarrando de la mano a Kagome y que se sentaba a lado de ella, sintió como la sangre corría más rápido por sus venas. ¿Acaso por "ese" Kagome había querido venir?_

_-Kagome…-comenzó a decir._

_-¿si?- le respondió ésta al pasarse la comida_

_-¿Quién es él?- refiriéndose al tipo que se encontraba a lado de Kagome._

_**Capitulo 5**_

Kagome solo lo vio fijamente un momento para después decir en un murmuro: "luego te digo"

Se sentía indignado, como Kagome le decía "luego te digo". Estúpida niña, estúpida perla, estúpidas épocas y estúpido tipo. Se sentía molesto, generalmente cuando el iba, todos hablaban y bueno en esta, todos hablaban, menos él.

Vio fijamente al amigo de Kagome, vio como miraba a Kagome. Gruño calladamente para después mirar a Kagome; parecía que a ella no le molestaba que ESE la mirara así, momentos después vio como Kagome le dedicaba una de las sonrisas que hacía mucho tiempo él no veía.

Después de que terminara una larga cena –al menos para él- y de que pasaran los platos a la mamá de Kagome para meterlos en una máquina que los lavaba, escucho como Kagome decía que ella iba a ir a su cuarto y que en unos momentos bajaba. Genial, ahora podría preguntarle a ese quien era y que hacía en casa de Kagome. Para su sorpresa, el amigo ese, subió detrás de Kagome las escaleras para perderse en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Kagome. Se había levantado para seguirlo ya únicamente él podía hacer eso, cuando una suave voz interrumpió sus acciones.

-Inuyasha, querido, ¿serias tan amable de ayudarme a secar los platos?

Echo una mirada rápida a los platos. Bien, si se daba prisa podría encarar al tipo ese. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Sip. Cuando terminara de ayudarle a la Sra. Higurashi, iría a encarar al hombre ese.

Empezó a secar los platos –aunque lo hacia rápido- tenía cuidado, ya que eran de vidrio.

Hecho una mirada desesperada a las escaleras, porque aunque estaba secando los platos rápido y bien, parecía nunca acabar. Ya estaba a punto de acabar cuando escucho una suave risa, para después ver a una Kagome bajando las escaleras, seguida del hombre ese.

Vio como Kagome se encaminaba a la puerta que había en la cocina. No. ¡NO estaría pensando en salir! Y menos a esas horas.

Cuando estaba abriendo la boca para comenzar a discutir, una voz interrumpió el silencio que se había hecho.

-¿piensas salir? – pregunto la madre de Kagome

Si

Sonrió para si mismo, la madre de kagome no la dejaría salir tan tarde…o si?

Pero en lugar de oír un reproche o algo que negara la salida de kagome, solo escucho como le decía de manera tranquila y suave:

"Ya veo, ¿vas a tardar?, o mas bien, ¿te espero despierta?"

Kagome echo un rápido vistazo al hombre que estaba a lado de ella para responder.

-No se si me vaya a tardar, pero como quiera, no me esperes despierta- finalizo de decir con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha se quedo clavado en su sitio. ¿Acababa de oír bien?

Eso parecía, ya que después de decir eso, kagome camino a la puerta y salio.

-Bien Inuyasha, parece que ya terminamos.

-si quieres puedes ir al cuarto de k…,-se interrumpió

Inuyasha la miró. ¿Por qué no había acabado la frase?

-¿te vas a ir a tu época Inuyasha?

-NO, yo creo que voy a esperar a kagome.

-tenia entendido que kagome regresaba mañana a tu época.

-si

La había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero al final se arrepintió y solo dijo: "esta bien Inuyasha". Después de eso, dio la vuelta y se fue a la sala a leer el periódico.

/

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Ya casi salía el sol y kagome todavía no regresaba.

En cuanto regresara, iba a hablar muy seriamente con ella. ¡Mira que no dormir en su casa!

Estaba en el cuarto de kagome, en su ventana mirando como ahora se veían los primeros rayos de sol. No era por eso que estaba allí. Estaba allí para ver a kagome en cuanto llegara.

Cerro los ojos un momento.

Despertó un rato después, cuando escucho ruido en la parte baja de la casa.

Bajo las escaleras para ver a una kagome en la cocina, con su familia. A diferencia de ésta, que se encontraba comiendo, kagome tenia una taza de café-por el olor lo sabía-.

Kagome levanto la mirada para encontrar a un hanyou desconcertado y…molesto.

Suspiro resignada. Sabia que tarde o temprano Inuyasha se iba a acabar enterando, pero no tan pronto.

-Inuyasha…¿me acompañas a mi cuarto?

Comenzó a subir, por un momento pensó que Inuyasha no la iba a seguir, pero momentos después, tenia a Inuyasha detrás de ella, siguiéndola por las escaleras.

El camino fue en silencio. Aunque kagome realmente sentía que Inuyasha estaba demasiado…desconcertado. Si, esa era la palabra. Sabía que Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar en esos momentos.

Por fin, llegaron a su cuarto. No sabia porque, no tenia muchas ganas de estar allí.

Abrió la puerta y entro. La sostuvo abierta hasta que el hanyou entro para después cerrarla. AL ver la cara interrogante del hanyou, sonrió y contesto a la pregunta no formula: "para poder hablar bien, sin que nos interrumpan"- termino de decir con otra sonrisa.

Vio como el hanyou se sonrojaba. Rio un poco. Sabia que después de esto…iban a cambiar mucho las cosas.

Inuyasha vio como la sonrisa de kagome cambiaba a ser una triste. Se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, quien era el amigo de kagome y porque kagome no había llegado a dormir…

-Se que te preguntas quien es él. Su nombre es Tumiko, pero yo le digo Tak.-dijo al final sonriendo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, para después romperse con la suave voz de kagome.

-Tak es mi novio , Inuyasha.

-¿Novio?

-Si

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo novios?

-Poco mas de un mes.

Había preguntado cuanto tiempo llevaban siendo novios, aunque realmente no sabia que significaba esa palabra. Kagome se la había explicado tiempo atrás, pero no le había puesto mucha atención ya que estaba comiendo el ramen que ésta misma le había llevado.

Kagome al notar que Inuyasha no reaccionaba suspiro.

-¿No te acuerdas que es un novio , verdad Inuyasha?

Al notar el silencio que se había hecho, asumió correctamente la negativa del hanyou, quien no había respondido por orgullo –al menos eso creía-.

-Suspiro- un novio es algo mas que un amigo, pero menos que un esposo. Con un novio, pues, lo normal en una relación es que pases tiempo con esa persona, que se besen, que estén juntos, que se agarren de la mano…-continuo explicando a Inuyasha.

Podía notar como la actitud de Inuyasha cambiaba rápidamente, conforme ella iba hablando.

¡Definitivamente kagome no iba a regresar a su época, y menos para que se estuviera besuqueando con el hombre ese!

Un gruño salio de su boca.

Volteo a ver a kagome y vio como ella lo miraba. Estaba esperando a que hiciera algo, lo que fuera, que gritara o algo, lo que fuera.

-No vas a volver-dijo seriamente

-Que?- kagome lo miraba incrédula

-No vas a volver, al menos, -no para que sigas viendo a Tumiko- pensó Inuyasha, pero en lugar de decir eso, acabo de decir:  
"no vas a volver, al menos, no para perder el tiempo",.-repitió Inuyasha ahora con la voz mas fuerte y seria.

Vio como kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y hacia un esfuerzo por no gritarle.

-No me puedes negar volver a mi época, Inuyasha.

En eso tenía razón, pero no quería que kagome volviera para ver a ese, iba a seguir replicando cuando algo paso por su mente.

-Donde diablos estuviste toda la noche?

-No tengo porque responder eso Inuyasha.- su voz era seria, con un poco de enojo, que dejaba en claro que ese pregunta estaba fuera de discusión.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me digas…-

-me lo estas ordenando? – pregunto con voz incrédula –sabia que Inuyasha a veces era un poco celoso y eso, pero..en ese momento estaba exagerando no?

-Regreso por ti en un par de horas- la interrumpió.

_Tenia que salir de allí, tenia que aclarar sus pensamientos..corrió directamente hacia el pozo y salto sin ver hacia atrás._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Como te fue con Inuyasha?

-Creo que no se lo tomo muy bien, tak.

-porque dices eso?

-no se, ahora dice que no quiere que vuelva.

Al ver la expresión de tak, aclaro: mas bien, dijo que no quiere que vuelva solo para verte.

-buff…

Kagome sonrió

-creo que debería de ir dejando todo listo, dijo que venia por mi, así que no creo que tarde mucho..

-esta bien, te espero aquí-dijo mientras se sentaba abajo del árbol sagrado

Unos cuantos minutos después, tak se encontraba ayudando a kagome a cargar la enorme mochila amarilla para llevarla al árbol sagrado-donde minutos antes el se encontraba-

Kagome sonrió al recordar como él había dicho que se quedaba, pero a los pocos instantes ya se encontraba a su lado ayudándola a preparar su maleta y a llevarla hasta el árbol sagrado.

Inuyasha también la ayudaba…a veces…bueno, ahora casi siempre, no dejaba que cargara cosas pesadas-generalmente-

-de verdad necesitas todo eso? – pregunto Tak con una ceja alzada al ver la gran mochila de kagome.

-sip -respondió kagome con una sonrisa burlona.

-kag…

-si?

-te amo…

Al final de esa frase abrazo a kagome, se inclino un poco y la beso tiernamente, a lo que kagome respondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de éste, y haciendo el beso mas profundo y de mas duración..

Lo que no sabían era que un par de ojos dorados veía esa escena…

/

A partir de ese día, el humor de Inuyasha era pésimo, no soportaba casi nada, se quejaba de todo, que si la comía de kagome era mala, que si el ramen estaba muy aguado, si no, que estaba quemado y si no…que los pescados eran muy chicos!

Además de que la situación había cambiado…habían pasado dos semanas para ser precisos y en ese tiempo, Inuyasha no había llevado ni una vez a kagome en su espalda, ésta ahora iba con kirara o caminaba.

-Miroku…-dijo una voz suave, con un toque de angustia.

-Si shippo..?

-Que tiene Inuyasha?

El monje le lanzo una mirada rápida a Inuyasha, para ver que este caminaba como desde que había regresado de la época de la señorita kagome.

-No veo que tenga algo diferente a lo de sus últimos días shippo.

-No, no, no me refiero a eso- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza en forma negativa – me refiero a Inuyasha y kagome, hace mucho que…no se, solo se hablan cuando es necesario, y cuando hablan solo son palabras, además, como que están distanciados-acabo de decir

-bueno shippo, es cierto lo que dices, pero no puedo decirte nada, simplemente porque yo tampoco se nada al respecto –dijo el monje con voz tranquila.

Shippo suspiro. –Adultos…- pensó

/

Se encontraban en la cabaña de kaede, Inuyasha, como hacia desde algunos meses, se encontraba en el techo de ésta.

-Kagome…-dijo shippo con voz suave.

-dime

-que tiene Inuyasha?

Nadie noto la tensión que kagome tuvo durante unos momentos.

-como que, que tiene? –pregunto –haciéndose un poco la distraída

-si, desde hace mucho, tu y él ya no son los mismos…

-No se a que te refieres shippo-dijo con voz calmada.

-kagome..-dijo con una tinte de desesperación- tu y el ya no pelean!

Kagome arrugo el ceño. Era cierto, desde ese día ella e Inuyasha ya no peleaban, pero si no lo hacían era por el hecho de que ya no se hablaban, y si lo hacían, solo era lo estrictamente necesario-debería de hablar con él-pensó.

-voy a hablar con Inuyasha- y dicho esto salio de la cabaña.

Shippo solo se limito a hacer una mueca resignada. Algo estaba pasando.

-Inuyasha…podemos hablar?- dijo kagome con voz tranquila, mirando hacia arriba con una mano tapando casi su cara por la luz del sol, que le pega directamente al rostro.

Inuyasha bajo de un brinco enfrente de ella.

Caminaron un rato en silencio hasta llegar a una pradera que había pasando el pozo.

Al cabo de unos momentos se sentaron en silencio y así estuvieron unos minutos –en donde miles de ideas y de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Inuyasha- hasta que al fin kagome se decidió a hablar:  
-Inuyasha…que tienes?

Inuyasha seguía con la vista enfrente, después de unos momentos contesto con una voz un poco ronca-pero tranquila- "nada".

Kagome frunció el ceño –"nada"- repitió – yo sé que algo te molesta Inuyasha.-dijo con la voz algo molesta por la actitud del hanyou…tan…tan distante –llevas cinco meses con esa actitud Inuyasha. Vio como ahora el ahora arrugaba el ceño.

-Ya te dije, no tengo nada-repitió el hanyou ahora molesto –si era lo que querías decirme, bien, no tengo nada –y dicho esto empezó a levantarse.

-Es por lo de Tak, verdad?

Inuyasha se detuvo

Kagome suspiro.

-Porque estas actuando de esa manera Inuyasha?, ni tak ni yo te hemos hecho algo.

-Es tu culpa

-Es mi culpa?-ahora kagome parecía sorprendida- perdón Inuyasha, pero no recuerdo haberte ofendido en ningún modo, y si lo hice, perdón, no fue mi intención.

Inuyasha tenia la cabeza baja.

-…he intentado arreglar contigo las cosas pero tu has estado distante desde el día que fuiste a buscarme- acabo de decir kagome.

-esta…esta bien-dijo Inuyasha –que mas podía decirle a kagome- pensó Inuyasha- era verdad que ella había intentado arreglar las cosas entre ellos y que ella no le había hecho nada para merecer la actitud de él, pero…se sentía molesto, mas bien, enojado, no quería que esas sonrisas que eran para él –y que ahora ya no veía- fueran para otra persona. Y que kagome prefiriera estar en su época, con ese, en lugar de estar allí con él. Inuyasha levanto la vista lentamente para encontrarse con que kagome ya estaba de pie y enfrente de el, viéndolo.

-Entonces…estamos bien?- pregunto kagome

-Si

Kagome sonrió y se acercó para abrazarle.

Inuyasha al principio se quedo quieto, pero al final-ya cuando ella se soltaba- correspondió el abrazo apenas rodeándola con sus brazos.

En el trayecto de regreso a la cabaña, kagome platicaba –bueno, al menos eso intentaba- la verdad era que no se le ocurría algo que decirle que no fuera de su época o de su relación con tak.

Continuará…

Bien, hace unos cuantos minutos cheque el correo que uso para fanfiction y me di cuenta de que esta historia ¡sigue teniendo lectores!

Me alegro mucho, así que busque entre mis documentos viejos y encontré este cap.  
Espero poder tener el prox. Cap. pronto! Pero la verdad es que solo me acuerdo del trama que quería hacer, pero no de lo que iba a poner en el próximo capítulo. ¿alguna sugerencia?

Saludos!  
Pliis dejen comentarios! De verdad me motivan!


End file.
